Meant To Be
by SerenaLively10151999
Summary: Stefan Salvatore broke her heart into a million pieces even after she told him her secret. But what happens when she meets the brother she never knew he had? But its not like it will last or anything, Elena vowed to never let herself hurt or be broken like that again. Read more to experience the journey of Damon and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the doors of the Mystic Grille was the first time I saw him. He was perfect. His chiseled features and tousled, raven locks were completely gorgeous. He was more like Adonis than he was man. He was sitting at the bar, alone, nursing a tumbler of bourbon as he flirted harmlessly with the busty blonde waitress who was practically undressing him with her eyes. I sat two seats down from him and caught the bartender's attention along with the mystery man's who looked pretty intrigued by my presence. That's when I noticed his eyes. Slightly bloodshot from the amount of alcohol that he must have drunk but they were still the most brilliant shade of cerulean I ever set my eyes upon. I was about to smile but then remembered my pain and said cockily, "Can I help you? You seem to have a problem with staring." The man seemed taken aback by my forwardness but quickly composed himself and replied, "But you seem to have a problem with that attitude of yours." I quickly retorted, "My attitude is not nearly as bad as your drinking one now is it?" His eyes flashed with hurt but they were quickly with anger, "And what business is it of yours?" I smirked and said, "None at all but it is you liver's." I got up on that note and moved to the other side of the bar. He followed me and slurred, "What gives you the right to judge me?" I didn't bother to turn and face him as my scotch came and said, "No one. I didn't ask for permission." His jaw dropped and I picked up the tumbler of scotch and swallowed it in one gulp. I patted his jaw and said, "Watch it, you'll catch flies." I walked away from the bar, towards the door with a hot drunkard on my heels. "Unless I'm mistaken, you must have a reason to be out drinking alone on a Friday night" he smirked. "No, I'm on my way to a party actually. I just needed to calm my nerves so I could enjoy myself," I replied. "Well, don't let me stop you from leaving but perhaps I could join you?" he questioned. "I'll pass but thanks." I sauntered towards my car and he was still following me. He just couldn't get the hint. I turned around and dropped my phone. He picked it up just as it started to ring. It was Jeremy. I could tell by the ringtone. He saw the name and questioned, "Who is Jeremy? Your boyfriend?" I replied, "Why do you care?" He shook his head and said, "I don't." He gave me back my phone and said, "Maybe, if that wasn't your boyfriend, I will see you around. I'm Damon." I replied, "It was my brother and I doubt it. I don't date self-absorbed asses. I made that mistake once and I will never do it again. But anyway, I'm Elena." We smiled at each other and I said, "Would you like to join me at the party?" Damon nodded and got in the passenger seat of my Mercedes 2013. "Where did you get the money to buy this? It's the first I've seen." I gulped, "My parents, uh, they left me some money." Damon's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Elena. I-I didn't know." I nodded and said, "How could you know? You believe the façade. No one knows who I really am because of him and that stupid, reckless, little," I stopped myself before I said too much. I realized I was venting to a complete, drunk stranger. "Who made you like this?" Damon questioned, his face etched with concern. "It's no big deal. Really, I was just rambling," I said firmly. "Who did this?" he said just as firmly. "Let's just get to the party. I want to get there before everyone is too drunk to stand." I smiled a fake smile and put the car in drive and we were on our way to Caroline's house party. Damon looked deep in thought as we winded our way down the path to Caroline's. We pulled up and I typed in the code for her driveway and pulled my new black convertible in. "Are you ready to party?" I questioned. "Of course," he replied with a smirk. We walked in and there were already some drunk college kids but as always, Caroline was poised and elegant with a glass of white wine in her hands. She rushed over and hugged me and gave Damon and inquisitive glance. I smiled and just shook my head and we caught up for a few minutes. She glanced over my right shoulder and paled instantly. "What's wrong, Car?" I went to turn around to check and she grabbed my shoulders and said she felt dizzy. But her being my best friend, I could tell she was lying. I turned around and I saw him. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" I screamed and it got deadly quiet. "Elena, I swear I didn't invite them. I would never do that to you!" Caroline whispered urgently. "I know, Car." Damon walked back into the room after getting a glass of bourbon from Caroline's liquor cabinet. "What's wrong, Elena?" he questioned. He noticed Stefan and asked, "What's Stefan doing here?" I was extremely confused so I just screamed, "You know this asshole?!" Damon stepped back, shocked from her outburst and said, "That asshole is my brother, unfortunately." Stefan interrupted, "How do you know my brother?" I replied, "I didn't even know you had a brother let alone that it was Damon, you asshole. We dated for 3 years and said that you had no relatives. I hate you Stefan. Get out!" I lunged at him but was stopped by Damon's constricting arms but I was still screaming. "And you, you little bitch! You were my best friend for 18 years! And then you just completely backstabbed me! You knew I loved him!" Bonnie stepped back. She was about to talk but I cut her off and restarted my screaming. "Yeah, I know! You love him! But guess what, I hope he rips your heart to little, tiny, microscopic pieces. And when you have no one, don't come running back to me or Caroline or anyone because you got into that relationship knowing that you would come out of it with no one but yourself!" I ranted and raved until I was red in the face and Bonnie was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Elena," she apologized. "Well guess what, Bonnie, I don't care! I don't care about you or your little boyfriend! He wasn't good anyway!" With that Damon started laughing at my snide comment and I smirked at him. I went over to him and grabbed him by his gorgeous, raven locks and crushed my lips to his. He all too easily obliged and his tongue grazed my bottom lip and allowed his access. He tasted like bourbon and a completely unique taste that I could only label as 'Damon.' I pulled away to find a surprised but pleased Damon. Stefan and Bonnie's jaws were on the floor. I grabbed Damon by the hand and pulled him out the front door. I turned around with a devious smile and said, "Have a good night guys. I know I will." With that, I left the two slack-jawed idiots and a proud Caroline behind the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "Please, don't be sorry about that. You can do that anytime you feel like it," Damon smirked. "Don't let it get to your head or that immensely large ego of yours," I teased, "He is the one that hurt me. In case you didn't get that from my rant. And that girl he was with, she was my best friend for 18 years. Then, the day after my parents died, I find out that those two are 'dating', or whatever they called it." Damon had an intense stare going so I just kept talking. "He was one of the only people I've ever completely trusted. Well you know, besides Caroline and my family but still, I just never thought he would hurt me and he destroyed me. He was the only guy I let touch me after," I stopped before I spilled my darkest secret to him. "After what?" Damon asked. "Nothing. It's nothing, I think that scotch is getting to my head. Don't pay attention to me." I played it off with a laugh. "I know it's not just 'nothing'," he mocked, "when you started to say that you looked petrified. Like something was physically hurting you. What happened?" he questioned once again. He was a very inquisitive man. I could tell he didn't like secrets just by his persistence. "How about you spill a few secrets before I tell you any more of mine? After all, I did tell you more tonight than I've ever told anyone." I admitted. "Fine, um, what do you want to know?" he asked. "Well, let's start with why you were at a bar, alone, on a Friday night," I said. "My girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, is a raging, cheating, stupid, manipulative, gold-digging, little bitch. Does that answer your question?" He looked hurt under his mask of bravado and his 'I don't care about anything' smirk. I just nodded and we got in the car. I put the car in drive and said, "Do you have any more relatives? Because Stefan said you were all dead or assholes that didn't want anything to do with him. Isn't that nice?" I sneered. "Well, we grew up in New York but I was born here. Because my father wanted us to 'become something' so after I was born we moved to New York City. Stefan was born there. To be honest, I'm glad I wasn't. New Yorkers have a bad reputation," he smirked but continued to talk, "Anyway, my father and I…we don't get along is to put it nicely. He wanted me to be a lawyer; I don't know what I want yet. So the day I turned 18, I traveled everywhere and anywhere with my trust fund. My family comes from old money so there is enough money in my trust fund for 3 generations," he laughed, "Then, the other day I got a letter in the mail from some law office. My Uncle Zach died and left me the boarding house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Of course, I came back. I would be stupid not to." I mumbled, "The Salvatore Boarding House, how could I not make that connection?" Damon just nodded and started up again, "So now I'm back here. I should've just come here in the first place. I love Mystic Falls even though it gets dull, I was born here. My mother loves it here, too, but my father would never move back here. He hates it. He likes being the center of attention, the asshole." I pulled up at the boarding house and looked in astonishment. Stefan never brought me here, or even told me that it belonged to his apparently 'dead' family. Damon interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Would you like a tour?" I nodded and he walked around to the driver's side to open my door. I blushed slightly and thanked him. We walked to the door and he messed with his keys, clearly too drunk to find the right one. He dropped them and we both bent down to get them at the same time and our foreheads collided. "Ow," we mumbled then laughed in our drunken stupor and just sat there on the ground. He found the right key while sitting there and let us inside the mansion. I was in awe of the ornate decorations that made the boarding house look warm and cozy. "This place is beautiful," I said quietly. He nodded and I followed him to the liquor cabinet where he poured both of us a glass of scotch. Instead, I grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. He raised an eyebrow and I said, "What? It's been a long night." He just chuckled and let me have my way with the bottle. "You handle your liquor well for such a little thing," he commented. "Before the accident I was a partier. Every weekend I was ready to party no matter what test we had on Monday or paper due that week. I was care-free. Tonight was the first night I felt like myself from high school again." He smiled, "When did you meet Stefan?" I answered quickly, "I met him when I was 19 and dated him until I was 21." He just nodded. That's what I liked about Damon; he never added his input on things he could tell I didn't want to discuss. "How old are you now?" he questioned. "I'm 22. You?" I asked. "23," he stated. I took another swig from the bottle as he finished off his tumbler. I poured him another glass from my bottle. "Elena?" he slurred, "What were you going to say earlier in the car? You said 'he was the only one you let touch you after' and then you stopped. After what?" I just shook my head and said, "Let's save that conversation for another time. Two people know about what happened to mean and I would like to keep it that way. I think I should go," I said as I stood up to quickly and stumbled. "I'm not letting you leave in your state of drunkenness. There are plenty of rooms for you to stay in. Pick one," he said in a voice full of authority. "Okay," I agreed and just as I was about to sit down, someone walked through the door. She had long, chocolate, hair that cascaded down her back in ringlets. Her heels were sky high with a short black dress on. She was gorgeous, maybe a little too much makeup but gorgeous. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon roared. "Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" she questioned. I looked puzzled but Damon shook his head. I realized this was the manipulative, cheating bitch that he described earlier so I butted in, "So you're the ex-girlfriend who's a raging, cheating, stupid, manipulative, gold-digging, little bitch," I said as the woman's eyes grew angry and I continued, "What? His words, not mine," I said pointing at Damon. Damon looked pretty shocked that I had the courage to talk to her like that but after he told me that she cheated on him, I already had no tolerance for her. So I continued, "What I would really like to know is what the hell is wrong with you?" The woman looked like she was about to lunge for my throat but instead said, "Who is she Damon? To me she looks like a cheap knock-off of myself." Now it was Damon's turn to defend me and he said, "Cheap knock-off," he scoffed, "Seriously Katherine? You have nothing on Elena. No matter how many pairs on Manolos or Fendi bags you have, you could never amount up to or even get close to Elena. Believe or not, not everyone wants to be Katherine Pierce." I smiled at his boldness and saw the fire in Katherine's eyes return. She looked like her head was about to fly off her shoulders. I smirked. She was probably some Park Avenue Princess with a bank account that could pay off the United States' debt. Just by her outfit and accessories that she has on now you could tell she was loaded. Yet, she was still a gold-digger. "Well, whatever, I didn't come here to hear you blabber about Elena; I need to stay here for the night. My father is on business here so I told him I would stay with you," she stated. "Well too bad," Damon said, "You're not welcome here. I have company and frankly, I don't like you. So get your ass out of my house and please, feel free to let the door hit you on the way out." Katherine walked over swaying her hips and put her hand on Damon's cheek and purred, "Baby, don't be like this. You know I love you." Damon pushed her hand away and said, "No, you love my money. Now get out." She stalked out the door with her brows furrowed and I called to her, "Don't pout! You'll get frown lines!" Damon and I watched her raise her hand to touch her forehead and we busted into hysterics. Damon slammed the door behind her. He came back over and said, "Thank you for defending me." I said, "It was no problem, really. She's a bitch who needs to get put in place. It was my pleasure." He smiled and leaned in. He looked at my eyes for any signs of hesitation and he of course found none. He leaned in a pressed his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled. He smiled back but of course he noticed the look I knew was present in my eyes. "Are you okay?" he questioned. I nodded and he said, "Elena, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. If I did I'm so sorry." I shook my head and said, "Do not be sorry. I'm just really drunk and tired. Can I find a room?" He nodded. "Wait down here for a minute. I didn't really get a chance to fix up the rooms so let me just go put a pillow and blanket on the bed for you," he said while walking towards the stairs. I sat on the couch and as soon as I hit the cushion I fell asleep. Damon came down stairs and saw my sleeping form on the couch and covered me with a blanket. He smiled and sat on the couch opposite of me and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and didn't know where I was until I saw Damon's sleeping figure. I stood up and stretched as I walked to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out some flour, sugar, baking soda and some other ingredients to make pancakes. I went to the fridge to get some more ingredients and saw fresh blueberries so I decided to make blueberry pancakes. As I mixed the ingredients, I tried to remember the events of last night but my memory was splotchy. As the pancakes cooked, I set the table and poured some orange juice. I flipped the pancakes onto the plates and went into the living room to get the things to make bloody marys, the ultimate hangover cure. I made the bloody marys quickly and woke Damon. He was startled but relaxed when he saw me and greeted me with a good morning. "What's that smell? It smells great," he said. "I made the ultimate hangover cure: blueberry pancakes and bloody marys,"I stated. He laughed and followed me to the kitchen. We sat down and started eating quietly and then he said, "This is really great. This truly is the ultimate hangover cure. I don't feel the slightest bit hung-over. I knew bloody marys helped but I guess blueberry pancakes make it even better." I smiled and said, "Whenever I used to wake up Sunday morning with a hangover, my mom would make me blueberry pancakes. Minus the bloody mary, of course, but I didn't even need a bloody mary then. I rarely got hangovers back then." He laughed and said, "Lucky, when I was younger I had the worst hangovers ever. My father used to come in my room at six in the morning, knowing I just got to sleep a few hours ago and start screaming at the top at his lungs for me being 'irresponsible'. It was horrible. I got smarter though. I started wearing earplugs when I got home. He felt like such an asshole when I slept through his little tantrum. My mother laughed her ass off." I smiled and we finished our breakfast.

I got up to wash the dishes but was stopped by Damon. He shook his head and said, "You cook, I clean." I was about to protest but he pressed a kiss to my lips which I all too happily obliged to. But, when his hands grazed the skin between the hem of my shirt and the waist of my jeans, I pulled away. My head was flooded with bad memories and fear. "Elena, I saw that look in your eyes last night after we kissed. What happened to you? Every time someone touches you, you flinch. Why?" My bottom lip trembled and a traitor tear escaped. "It's nothing. I just remembered something. I'm okay, really," I said firmly. "Elena, don't tell me it's nothing. You look so frightened when my hand barely grazed your hip. Why?" he questioned again. "Look, Damon, I'm not talking about this; maybe another time. I have to go home and check on Jeremy and then I have to go to Caroline's. Thanks for letting me stay last night. Bye," I said.

"Elena, wait," he stopped me by grabbing ahold of my wrist. "Let go of me," I demanded, my eyes full of fear. "Not until you tell me what you're afraid of," he said. "Please let me go. Please," I pleaded, tears falling down my cheeks. He let go when he realized how frightened I was. A look of realization crossed his features and then anger. "Who was it? Was it Stefan? I'll kill him," he asked, well more like demanded. I shook my head furiously, "What are you talking about Damon? I honestly don't know. I have to go." I walked quickly out to my car and got in, driving off at the speed of light. With tears clouding my vision, I pulled over. I cried for a good ten minutes and then drove straight to Caroline's. Tyler, one of the only other people who know my secret, answered the door. The only people who know are Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy. I never even told Bonnie this because she would've pitied and babied me and I didn't need that. Tyler, almost automatically, knew what my tears were about and pulled me in for a hug.

He was like a brother to me. We grew up together and love each other like siblings. "What's wrong, 'Lena?" he asked. For a good 5 minutes, I just held him and sobbed. He soothed me by just being there and smoothing my hair. He pulled me over to the couch and sat next to me. I calmed down and again he asked, "What happened?" I took a deep breath and that's when Caroline entered. She saw my tear-stained cheeks and, just like Tyler, knew what was wrong and just hugged me. This is what I loved about them; they didn't need some long explanation to why I was upset, they just knew.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Caroline asked in a nurturing voice. I took another breath and started to talk. "Remember that guy I was with last night?" I asked. They both nodded so I continued, "Well, we went to his place and drank. A lot. We just talked so don't get any ideas, Car. In the morning, I made the hangover cure like we always do when were drunk," Caroline smiled at the thought, "Then we kissed. His hand grazed my hip and I like, flinched. He said the same thing happened last night. Then, he got this look on his face and started asking me 'who did this?' and 'was it Stefan?' No one has ever read me like that. I don't want him to know that about me, Ty," I cried into his shoulder. "Shhhh," Caroline soothed, "Elena, do you like this guy?" I nodded and she smiled. "Do you trust him?" she asked. I nodded and said, "Car, I told him all about my parents and Stefan and Bonnie. I've never told anyone about that stuff. I couldn't. There was like a barrier to keep me from talking about it. Why could I tell him?" Caroline smiled, "Maybe it's meant to be." I laughed. "Do you guys want some coffee?" Tyler asked. We both nodded and he left the room. "So, was he a good kisser?" Caroline asked with a smirk. I bit my lip and nodded. She squealed, "Details!" I said, "He was just so amazing, Car. He really understood me. But, I can't get hurt like that again. Stefan destroyed me. I hope he burns in the fiery pits of hell. I have no idea how Damon and Stefan are related. I want to give him a chance but I don't know if I can," I looked down at my feet. "Listen, Elena, not every guy out there is like Stefan. Take Tyler for instance. He loves you so much and he's not an asshole and you trust him. Not every guy is going to hurt you like Stefan did," the blonde lectured. "You're right, Car. I'm going to try to give Damon a chance," I said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove back to the boarding house after drinking my coffee and thanking Caroline and Tyler. I drove up the driveway and walked to the door, with another coffee in hand that Caroline thankfully gave me for the road, and knocked tentatively. The door slowly opened. I guess it wasn't shut all the way so I walked in. I was in complete and utter shock when I saw the sight in front of me. I dropped my coffee and it splattered. Damon looked up and saw me. And you'll never guess who he was kissing; Katherine. His face paled. Katherine had a devious grin on her face. I turned and began walking out the door; I didn't want to cry in front of them and give Katherine the satisfaction of hurting me. He called after me, "Elena!" I kept walking. He was running after me. He jumped in front of me to stop me. "I don't have time for you, Damon. But Katherine has plenty so go run after her," I maneuvered my way around him but he stopped me again. "Elena, listen to me," I cut him off with a glare and started my rant.

"No, you listen to me, Damon. I told you that I was never going to trust anyone ever again but I thought you were different. I've never been able to tell anyone about the stuff I told you last night. I told you about my parents, Stefan, and Bonnie. Hell, you practically know my life story! But that doesn't matter. You're just like every other guy out there; doesn't care about anyone else's feelings. Or anyone period! But the worst part is that I thought I could trust you. I hope you're happy with yourself, Damon. Have a nice life." I started towards my car again but was stopped. He was so persistent! "Elena, just give me a minute to explain myself. Please!" he pleaded with his eyes full of desperation. I shook my head and got in my car. He stood there, helpless. But the thing is I didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse. How could he do that to me? He kissed me and then went and kissed his ex-girlfriend, not even twenty-four hours after.

I drove off and went home. I got in the shower and cleansed myself of his touch until my skin was raw. I got out of the scolding water and dressed in a sports bra and yoga shorts from Victoria's Secret. Whenever I need time to think, I ran to get my mind off things. Jeremy was in the kitchen when I got down stairs and bid me a good morning. When he saw me in my running clothes, with my headphones in, he knew I was either frustrated or worried so he just hugged me and went back to his breakfast. I walked out the door with a wave of determination surrounding me when I came face to face with Damon. I walked right past him and walked down the path towards the pavement. He followed and asked, "Where are you going?" I replied with venom in my voice, "To make out with my ex-boyfriend." Damon replies just as angrily, "Who? Stefan or the abusive one?" I stopped dead in my tracks, tears instantly filling my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice quivering. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Elena. Why else would you flinch like that when someone touched you? I could see the fear in your eyes when I looked at you so don't deny it," he said some-what softly. The tears were flowing down my face like a waterfall. "If you knew what happened to me then why would you throw it in my face, unless you wanted to hurt me like everyone else does?" I questioned between a sob as I turned around to face him. "I don't want to hurt you so listen to me," he pleaded once again. "If you know about what happened to me then why would you say that? Why would you question which one is was going to go 'make out' with?" I sobbed. "I-I don't know. I guess I wanted you to stop for a minute," he said guiltily. "But you knew I would never go to Stefan and I might be a little emotionally unstable but I'm not stupid. I would never go back to the other one. So maybe I'm going to make out with Matt. Maybe Chase. Whoever I please, but I do not have to answer to you. It is none of you damn business. Hurry, the Katherine's waiting; wouldn't want to make her angry. Now get out of my way," I demanded as I practically ran back to the house.

Jeremy was still in the kitchen and he saw my tears; his eyes flared with anger and concern. He stood quickly and went out to the porch. He saw Damon and immediately worked his way toward him. I called his name but he was on a mission. That was one of the things he promised after our parents passed; he would always protect me no matter what. I watched from the window as Jeremy tapped Damon on the shoulder. Damon turned around and was met with Jeremy's fist right in his jaw. I heard Jeremy questioning him in a livid tone. Damon looked stunned; clearly not knowing who this person that hit him was. I saw a look of realization wash over his face when he understood who this was. I went back out to the porch called for Jeremy to stop. I went down onto the path and pulled Jeremy from him. "So you must be the big brother," Damon stated. "And you're an asshole," Jeremy quipped. "Well, I've been called worse. Was there really a reason to hit me?" Damon asked with a smirk. "There sure as hell was. No one gets to hurt her without a punishment for it. Take that as a warning," Jeremy said firmly; obviously not joking around. "I've got it. But did Elena tell you why she's hurt?" Damon asked inquisitively. "Oh give it a rest, Damon," I said with a bitter chuckle, "he already knows." "Did you really think she would keep something like that from me?" Jeremy laughed darkly, "She's lucky I didn't kill the bastard." Damon just continued to listen, clearly trying to get more information on the 'situation.' But then he asks, "Why didn't you?" I pale a few shades and Jeremy's anger tones down a bit due to the conversation being held. "Because he's already dead," Jeremy said lowly. Damon pales and I can tell he is about to pity me and I can't take it. "Don't. Do not give me that look. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I've had enough pity for lifetimes," I say coldly.

"How did he die?" Damon questioned; more to Jeremy than myself. "Car accident. He was drunk. Elena was in the car; not by choice of course but she still was. But she had her seat belt on and the impact was on the driver's side. She got lucky with just a broken arm and a couple broken ribs. He died, the bastard that he was got everything he deserved. He's lucky I didn't beat his corpse. Elena didn't tell me about what he did to her until after he was buried," Jeremy said. "What did he do to her?" Damon asked softly. "The real question was what he didn't do. She had bruises from head to toe, two minor concussions, and a few fractured ribs. She must've used enough make up to supply a modeling company because no one suspected a thing. When she had the fractured ribs she told us she fell down the stairs at his apartment. She was a damn good actress, too. She was always happy. Even when he was around you would've never thought he did that to her. She dated him for a year before any of us found out about him. Of course that was after he was dead. Then Stefan came along about six months later. It was the day after her nineteenth birthday. She was beyond happy; ecstatic, even. She finally found someone that 'understood' her. She truly loved him. She never suspected that he would cheat on her; definitely not with one of her best friends. She found out the day after our parents' death. That was about six months ago. Then, yesterday, her twenty-second birthday, she met you," Jeremy said with sad eyes as he revisited those memories. Damon was lost for words. Damon Salvatore was never speechless. Ever. "What was his name?" Damon asked warily. "Logan. Logan Jackson," Elena said with tears streaming down her face from recollecting the memories.


End file.
